Fair Play
by Mystic Dodo
Summary: Oneshot: Suggestive Content: During a tickle fight Yuugi accidentally injures Yami. Revenge will be his!


**Fair Play**

**Author: **Mystic Dodo

**Published: **December 2014

**A/N:** Written as a break from my main novel during NaNoWriMo... because puzzleshipping.

**Warnings:** Not a lemon, but this is suggestive with mature content!

* * *

><p>Yuugi hadn't meant to give his lover a black eye. In fact, he hadn't meant to hurt him at all! It was just a reflex, a knee jerk reaction… he hadn't been in control of his actions, okay? That should be the number one rule in tickle fights, especially when they were unexpected.<p>

Any bodily harm should also be excused when your tickler was a merciless as Yami.

He wasn't truly sure how it had happened, to be honest. All he remembered was skittish fingers under his arms and trying desperately to get away before he potentially pissed himself from laughing so hard. The next thing he knew, Yami had fallen back with a cry of pain and was clutching at his eye.

The fun atmosphere turned serious as Yuugi scrambled to his feet and rushed over towards his darkness. "Yami?"

"Damn, Yuugi. You are much stronger than you look," Yami gasped out, looking up at him from his uninjured red orb.

"Let me see," Yuugi gently insisted, using his small, delicate hands to slowly lift away the sweaty palm clenched over the eye socket. Yami had his eye shut under the hand but he forced it opened for Yuugi's inspection. "Ouch. I'm so sorry, Yami."

"Is it bad?"

"Well, it looks like you may develop a wonderful shiner, that is for sure…" Yuugi said, a frown between his eyes. "I'm sorry Yami. I'll go get you some ice."

Hours later and after many apologises from Yuugi, Yami had had enough. "Hikari, it is okay. You did not hurt me too badly," Yami soothed. "Relax. It was an accident."

"But you have a black eye," Yuugi cried, guilt written all over his face. "I never wanted to injure you."

"All is fair in love and tickle wars," Yami said, soothing back Yuugi's hair. His hands were freezing cold to the touch due to the bag of ice that he had been holding over his eye. It made Yuugi shiver and Yami's eyes began to glint. "Though, if you really do want to apologise…"

Yuugi looked up at him before his eyes widened in terror. "Oh, no you do not Yami. No, don't!" His demand ended in a shriek as Yami's deft hands scampered under Yuugi's shirt and fingers danced over the warm flesh. "C… cold!" Yuugi gasped, twisting away from Yami's hands. Tears of mirth had already sprung up in his eyes and his face was delightfully flushed.

Yami stopped his attack and laid a kiss on Yuugi's nose. "Hikari?" He began softly, removing his hands from his lights' torso and cupping the smooth, warm face below him. Yuugi tilted his head into the hand, half affection, half a question; "what's up?", and Yami bit his lip nervously. The humorous air had turned into anticipated excitement; Yuugi's heart was now thumping out of passion rather than exertion and he waited with baited breath as Yami's smouldering eyes lazily dragged up and down from his eyes to his mouth and back again.

"Yuugi…" he mumbled the name softly.

"Yami," the smaller of the two breathed in kind. With Yami's finger lightly stroking the side of his face, Yuugi's eyes closed in relaxation. He licked his suddenly dry lips and could feel his darkness lowering his head so that they could meet in a kiss. It was soft, tender, and Yuugi rested splayed hands on his lovers' broad back as Yami began to lay his body flush against Yuugi's. The sofa had seen more than its fair share of action.

After a few minutes of leisurely kissing, Yami slowly pulled away. "Let us go to the bedroom," he huskily said, pressing a kiss to the corner of his light's mouth.

Yuugi made a small noise of complaint. "Why not here? It's closer."

Yami chuckled, a deep resonating sound that made Yuugi want to hug his boyfriend in happiness. "Well, I was just thinking," Yami began, once again layering Yuugi's face and lips with light butterfly kisses. "If you really want to say sorry for the black eye you've given me, you will let me try something… new on you."

"Oh?" Yuugi opened his eyes and gazed up at Yami, who looked curiously excited. "What is this new thing you would like to try?"

Yami lowered his head to Yuugi's ear and breathed, "follow me and you will find out exactly what I want to do with you." Following many stolen kisses and feather light touches, Yami and Yuugi were swiftly undressed save for their boxers. Yami paused in their passionate kissing session and smiled down at his lover. "Close your eyes."

Yuugi did so. Yami's hands directed him towards their bed where his shoulders were pushed, indicating him to lie down. Curious but not wanting to spoil this surprise, Yuugi further covered his eyes with his hands when he heard some rustling noises, heart thudding wildly in his chest. Yami was moving around their bed and his skin tingled when Yami's warm fingers gently pried one of Yuugi's hands away from his eyes. "Keep them close," he instructed and Yuugi's tongue once again wet his lips in excited anticipation.

Yami raised Yuugi's arm over his head and there was a couple of cool, clicking noises before something that was a combination of fluff and cold wrap around the sensitive skin of Yuugi's wrist. "What the - ?"

"Keep them closed, Hikari," Yami immediately said again. He had paused and a free hand stroked Yuugi's cheek. "Do you trust me?"

Yuugi relaxed. "I trust you."

It was handcuffs. Since when had Yami had handcuffs? But he allowed his darkness to connect one of his arms to the bars on their headboard, swiftly followed by the other. Warm kisses trailed down his neck, chest, stomach, hips, thighs and calves and Yuugi let out a shaky, aroused breath when he felt his legs being spread and also handcuffed. But his boxers...?

"Okay, you can open them now." Yami's voice was deeper than usual, filled with desire, and Yuugi couldn't help the spike of arousal that shot down to his erection at being in such an exposed, vulnerable position. Yami smirked down at his bound light and climbed into the bed, kneeling above Yuugi's powerless frame. "Are you ready?"

Yuugi could not find the strength to speak, words caught at the back of his throat and he nodded, amethyst eyes nearly black as Yami placed his burning hands on Yuugi's side…

Only to begin tickling him.

"Wh – Yami!" Yuugi shrieked, unable to twist adequately away from the previously sensual hands. "Yami, stop! That's, that's not fair!"

Yami laughed, mercilessly dancing his digits over his lights' perspiring skin. Poor Yuugi shrieked and begged but Yami did not relent on his attack. Seeing the tears streaming down his lovers' face after a few brutal minutes of tickle fighting – or rather, ticking dominating – Yami slowed, a sly grin on his face as he gazed down at his panting light.

"You, my love, are pure evil," Yuugi gasped out, still shuddering in after effects. He was breathless, eyes bright, hair tousled and it made him look positively ravishing. "Tricking me like that…"

Yami winked. "Well, you did not think I would take being kicked in the face lying down would you? I needed to get my revenge somehow… and what better way of doing that than having you completely powerless to stop me?" At that, Yami pounced again. Yuugi shrieked and laughed and swore, unable to do much other than tug helplessly at the handcuffs.

"Yami, no, Yami," Yuugi tried to speak between laughing. "Stop, no fair, aha!" He did not and Yuugi's shrieks became louder as he struggled more furiously. "Yami! Mercy, stop! Mercy!"

"I will never surrender to the light side," Yami joked playfully, his fingers ticking Yuugi's side. "Never!"

"Yami, _I'm gonna pee!"_


End file.
